


We Can Just

by kpopintentions



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Lee Taeyong, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook & Lee Taeyong are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V Being an Asshole, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Rapper Lee Taeyong, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Stressed Lee Taeyong, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopintentions/pseuds/kpopintentions
Summary: Jungkook, Taeyong and Jimin. Three bestfriends who find love in the most cliche, best ways. Who says a top can't be friends with a bottom? Who says a singer can't like a rapper? Who says a man whore can't have innocent friends?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This story contains vulgar language, slightly offensive themes, sexual themes, shy babies and cliche romances.

Having friends was a bit new to the three of them. They were all different in so many ways and they thought it was impossible for them to be as close as they were. Despite being close in age, Taeyong and Jimin had totally different personalities, just like Jungkook to them. Jungkook was a bit more introverted. He found comfort in himself more so than others. He was extremely talented in what he did like and passionate about it, just like his other 2 friends. He liked being cutesy and shy. It made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Taeyong loved putting his cock in someone's ass. But he also like being alone and writing music, rapping and sometimes singing and drawing. Dance was also a big part of his life. He found sex to be almost like dancing but except he was naked with someone else and it made him cum. Aside from being a major top, he was smart and trustworthy when it came to making actual friends. Obviously because he would have Jungkook or Jimin in his life.

Jimin was an odd one. Friends came to him so he didn't have to talk to them first. Everyone really liked Jimin since he was good at dancing in all genres it seemed like. He had his mind set on finding the one for him through music. Honestly he thought all he needed was Jungkook and Taeyong since they made him the most happiest guy ever. Even some of his other friends though they were in a polyamory relationship because of how close they had all seemed to be.

"You two know we have a lecture tomorrow right? And I have music production and singing class so go to sleep!" Jungkook wanted to smack both Taeyong and Jimin for staying up so late, literally doing nothing! Jimin was sprawled out on the sofa with his shirt halfway off his body. Taeyong just sat on the floor, in meditation mode with his ears plugged.

"...Oh... Oh yeah! I do have to drive... ah Jungkookie-ah don't forget to wake me up. Goodnight!" Taeyong walking into his room and shut the door with a thud. Jimin was quick to say his good night and went to sleep immediately on the couch. Jungkook was about to punch him awake before he sighed and walked into his own room. 𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦.. 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵.

"Taeyong it's just university. Why do you get dressed up? And how do you make the ugliest stuff look good!?" Jungkook put on his seat belt as he looked at all of their outfits. Usually for Jungkook, it was a just his usual fluffy white sweater and a pair of blue jeans along with some earings. He always wore long sleeves to cover up his tattoos though Jimin and Taeyong have stated many times, they are so cool.

"Just to find someone else to fuck you know... I'm gonna have STDs and dick termites after all of this but I don't care." Taeyong chuckled as he stepped on the gas. He was a fashion icon like Kook's crush Taehyung. Every style was different and unique and it made him wonder how much money Taeyong was hiding from them. Today he wore something simpler than most days. A plain white Gucci tshirt with blue velvet pants. His bucket hat and jewelry really made the look. Jungkook was surprised he didn't go into fashion because he dressed like a model.

"Nothings ever ugly on Taeyong dude, look at his face.. I know I'm sexy too but he has a model face like Kim Seokjin!" Jimin butted in as he flailed his arms hysterically. He too wore a blue velvet hoodie along with some matching sweats and a bunch of earrings and rings. Jimin was expensive and loved looking expensive. Literally he forces Jungkook to dress in anything but one colored tee's and yoga pants, saying they "make my ass look good.".

"Jungkook's sexy and buff as hell under all that cutesy shit. I totally thought Kookie was a top and dom until he spoke for the first time... AH HIS STUTTER!! So cute." Jimin giggled along with Taeyong while Jungkook glared at him through his mirror from applying his makeup. "Funny because Taeyong is the only top but he has no abs or nothing!!"

Brushing his long wavy hair, the new remodeled jeep comes to a halt, signifying that they were there. "Text me when you guys are done so I can drop you guys off. And meet me during lunch, I'll feed you guy's!" Taeyong gave a small wave and disappeared into the filling up campus. Jungkook and Jimin squealed loudly as they made their way to their own classes. "Hyungs going to feed us!!!"

Naturally, Taeyong pays for everything but he's a cheap guy sometimes so they get fed well when he's in a good mood. They just hoped a rejection from some girl or guy would ruin his mood... Jungkook grimaced as he had a seat next to his seat mate Mark who was on his phone. Jungkook never really talked to Mark since he was usually talking to a guy named Johnny in English. Jungkook had started taking english classes because of the new foreigner's to their school. He thought it'd be cool.

"Hey." The Canadian Korean waved as he looked up from his phone and at Jungkook who looked back just slightly baffled. Mark had never really talked to him, never greeting him ever!

"Oh hi... eheh." Jungkook throws in a awkward laugh, quickly embarrassing himself and losing the only chance he has to make a new friend. Surprisingly enough, Mark laughs lightly and smiles. "You're socially unfortunate huh? Don't worry, I kinda am too." His korean his oddly good and satisfying to hear with his Canadian accent. Do Canadian's have accents? He would have to look that up later.

"Last class of the day and you tell me this!!" Taeyong pouts as he slumps down onto the dance floor with a sigh. "So I have to have one by Thursday!"

"Unfortunately dude. Sorry." Ten shrugged at Taeyong as he grabbed his stuff to leave. How the hell was he supposed to fine a dance partner before the weekend. A good one at that. Jungkook was pretty good but he'd rather sing... Haechan was an option but he too was singing rather than dancing. Jimin had a partner already... This was so frustrating.

"Hoseoks gonna win once again if you don't find someone." Haechan's annoying voice was heard in his ear as Taeyong walked to the door. Taeyong threw up a fuck you, walking to his car and ready to take his friends to lunch. "Suck my dick Donghyuck."

"My pleasure daddy." Taeyong scowled, hoping in his car and driving off as quickly as possible to the other side of campus. He most definitely had no time for his slutty friends. Not today. Jungkook, Jimin and some boy who name was Mark stood at the front, watching closely as Taeyong pulled up next to them. "Someone fucked up my day guys but luckily I'm still hungry as shit so let's go."

Jungkook hopped in the front seat once again, leaving Mark and Jimin in the back. "So who's he?" Taeyong glanced at the new boy in his backseat. He looked strange... Not in a bad way! But he was strange looking. Like, he didn't look like anything at all... Just a Mark. Jungkook looked like a bunny, Jimin looked like a puffy faced baby chick duck and Taeyong looked like an anime character. Well Mark looked like just, a baby Mark.

"His names Mark! He's my seat mate and has a crush on Donghyuck or school hoe Haechan. I don't understand what he see's in that man..." Jungkook shakes his head as he looks at the blushing boy. "Wait, so you're the dude he was talking about?... Damn I wish I had someone like you who was so madly in love with me. These kids suck my dick for free and I can't get a thank you..."

"Like your dick is that good hyung. You see this Mark, I see why Taeyong is friends with Haechan." Jimin shook his head as he gazed out the window. "No actually, Donghyuck is an ass wipe and can die for all I care."

"Hyung don't say that!!"

"Haechan sucks if I'm being honest, Mark I really hope Haechan rejects you. You seem like a nice boy and I don't want you to get your feelings hurt too bad. But good luck anyway." Taeyong muttered out, stopping in front of a highly known cafe. It was empty and this was the best time to come. "Hey this is Jin-hyung's cafe! Maybe we'll see him!"


	2. Daehyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I thought it was Daehyung? Dick and Taehyung mixed?"
> 
> In which Taehyung shows up at the cafe and a little argument starts. Also a look on their relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying this chapter.... jkjkjk but I was lowkey feeling it about the whole relationship stuff.

"He just likes to stir up drama." Jungkook muttered as he took a sip of his chocolate milk, a sigh of happiness releasing from him. "Jinnie's chocolate milk is the best chocolate milk!" Seokjin must have heard because a windshield wiper laugh was heard loudly in the dainty cafe. Jungkook couldn't help but smile as he and his friends shared a laugh that resembled his but a higher pitched version.

"Jimin, do you like Yoongi?" Taeyong asked, his low voice cascading over them. Jimin started to cough, Mark patting his back to help him with his choking hazard. Jimin started to blush as the name Yoongi made him cover up his face and the nervous feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach. What exactly was Jimin and Yoongi's relationship? Why was Jimin so embarrassed? And why hadn't he told them about his little boyfriend?

"What about him?" Jimin stuttered as he also thanked Mark from keeping him from death. "I don't even talk to Yoongi and we aren't close at all."

Taeyong raised his dark slit cut eyebrow at him. "Oh? So your telling me that I didn't see you behind the door with his tongue down your throat... In school? Even I have the decency not to fuck in school no matter how much I want my dick down-" Jungkook covered his mouth, Mark plugging his ears from the vulgar language. Taeyong swiftly slapped Jungkook's hand away as he frowned a slight bit. "Meanies."

"I have a question... Um have you three ever... You know. Went out with each other?" Mark shuffled in his seat uncomfortably as he noticed how 2 out of the 3 bestfriends literally made puking faces while one just gave a laugh tha Mark was starting to enjoy. "Aww he's interested.. But to answer your question, no. I've kissed Jungkook, not his first kiss but he wanted to learn how to. Isn't he innocent? And Jimin, nah we've never got any romantic type vibes with each other." Taeyong shrugged at the now blushing boys. Jungkook slapped him this time on the brink of shouting.

"You weren't supposed to say anything!!!"

"What that I've kissed my bestfriend on purpose?" Taeyong laughed as Jungkook and Jimin tried to spill their drinks on his expensive clothes. "Hey hey, um, you guys look." Their attention switched immediately to the door. "Oh it's Taehyung. And Johnny and Jaehyun hyung. Namjoonie-hyung?" What an odd group walking in...

"Yo Taeyong!"

Jungkook started to panic as they started to walk over there. The fact that Taehyung was in his presence made him squeal internally, extremely excited but also nervous as shit. "Isn't it Daehyung right? Dick and Taehyung mixed? Or is your full name Taehyung issa dick?" Taeyong sneered as he glared at Taehyung, to Jungkook which he thought it was for no reason. Jungkook ended up glaring at Taeyong for his little outburst as they had a seat at the table next to them. "Was that necessary?!"

"Mhm very necessary." Taeyong locked eyes with him as if he was trying to communicate without words. It was hard to understand until Taehyung decided to say something. "What? Are you mad because I slept with Haechan and you were just a mere snack to feed him?"

"The fuck? No and I've never slept with him... How does it feel to know that you've caught one of his sexually transmitted diseases huh? Shut the fuck up and get out of here." Taeyong stood up abruptly, fuming with anger as he walked towards the glass doors.. Chaotic! Chaotic is how you can describe it. "You guys text me when you're done eating so I can come back and pay..." Of course Taeyong is true to his word...

Jimin looked over at Jungkook with knowing eyes, a deep frown crossing his lips. Mark was also in a state of shock and hurt, his appetite gone already. Funny how Taeyong said get out of here when he was the one that left... A mad Taeyong wasn't seen everyday. He probably showed up once a year. He was a pretty laid back guy who never really found the need to hurt someone or be rude or mad at them for any reason.

"He's not mad at that Tae but he's mad at something else... Mark can you go check on him?..." Johnny spoke up, his tone heavy with concern for his friends. He too knew Mark's giant crush on Donghyuck and Jungkook's on Taehyung. He was that lowkey friend who knew how to keep secrets when told. That's why everyone liked Johnny!

"Mmm. I've lost my appetite. Let's just order and take it home with us. You're fucking disgusting Taehyung. And to think people actually like you. Make some fucking changes to your snobby personality. Fix your shitty attitude and get your shit together. Most importantly don't ever fucking talk to Taeyong like that ever. You all have a nice fucking, glorious day!" Jimin said in a falsely sweet tone as he bowed respectfully to everyone but Taehyung. Disgusting people deserve to rot, not die but just rot. Who knows... Maybe they'll learn something.

Jungkook, Jimin and Mark got back to the campus on time this time since Taeyong went home. "You think he'll be okay? I mean... He was quite upset." Mark added in as they made their way to their last class for the day. "I think he would be fine... He's a strong guy. I'm positive but real question. Are you okay? I know Jungkook's not but..." Jimin asked lowly, his eyes panning to Lee Donghyuck who was standing by a few of his friends.

"No. But I'll keep trying. He is my friend." Mark looked thoughtful, Haechan looking at him briefly as his eyes turn solemn. Haechan had changed on him... He had knew him for almost half his life... Yeah since they were 13. Hyuck had grown into a greedy young man, craving attention from everyone but him, mainly a guy that was dating his friend Johnny. Mark had wondered if Hyuck had felt heart break and honestly, he did.

Just like Jimin to Yoongi. Jimin watched from afar as Yoongi slowly fell in love with the rapper and also dance team captain Hoseok, using Jimin for his own pleasure. But Jimin was too deeply in love to care. Yoongi made it clear that they weren't even friends anyway. Just fuck buddies. Jimin could only imagine how Jungkook feels... Taehyung doesn't even acknowledge that Jungkook exists. That must hurt a lot when you love someone who doesn't even bother to look at you. Jungkook wasn't as soft and sensitive as they had thought though. He knew what to feel and he knew how to portray it well.

"Crazy how Taeyong is just single. Just single. Out of all of us, I expected him to have a steady relationship with someone. I guess not even the most attractive have success in finding love."

"Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My asexual, aromantic ass knows nothing about love or sex but oop. And also sorry that this was a little fast paced and sorry for the errors. Un beta'd.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has been drinking. Jungkook is terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be solely Jimin and Taeyong based yah yah!

"We're writing our own songs for the exam. I think I want to have you dance for it too Taeyong-hyung. Jiminie-hyung doesn't like to perform in around lots of people." Jungkook looked down at his exam packet. The professor's had assigned there part time exams and they had about a week to complete it. Jungkook's was creating a song and singing it in front of the teachers. That's how it always went anyway. Throughout the year, you had to make different songs for them and hopefully improve each time. Whether it was the lyrics, the singing, or music production, Jungkook could do it all so it was pretty simple. 

"I have my own exams Jungkookie... And I don't even have a partner for it either. Haechan disgust me and would probably want some sort of sexual movement. Ten and Hoseok are working together since they're top of the class. Winwin-ah isn't as skilled in dancing like our style so he has to practice... Overall they said I couldn't dance anyway so I guess it doesn't even matter." Taeyong groaned in frustration. He hated that he needed to find a stupid dance partner and they couldn't assign one.

"Hyung, I can dance..." Mark added quickly, chewing on his peice of watermelon. Taeyong gave a look of "Are you sure you can dance? I mean you don't look like the dancing type."

"Yes hyung I can dance. And I can make time for you during my exams since it's just singing. I already have a bunch of pre written songs I wrote before." Mark smiled goofily as Taeyong looked just a little bit shocked. Jungkook thought about the songs he had written... "So you'll dance with me?! Really?" Taeyong bounced in his seat like a child, his eyes sparkling in the luminous atmosphere.

Mark laughed lightly, his blonde curly hair ruffling on his head head nicely. "Yeah but in return can you do this exam with me and uh...um... Go on a date with me?" Mark quietly asked, hope evident in his voice. Jungkook looked at him appalled just like Taeyong was stunned. There had be some sort of meaning behind why he had asked Taeyong such a question. Jungkook had hoped it wasn't for the reason he thought it was.

"It's to make Donghyuck jealous huh?.. I don't know..." Mark immediately frowned as he turned his head down. "As long as nothing is absolutely going to hurt his feelings; as much as I dislike him we don't have to be that cruel. But I'll do it."

Jungkook's mouth was in a wide o shape to where Taeyong had to close it for him. "You guys are gonna get hurt somehow but okay.." Jungkook shook his head as he got up. Mark was beaming as he squeezed Taeyong to near death, the hug lasted just a few seconds before Mark pulled away. "Hyung can you drop me off at the studio? I'll text you when I'm ready to go."

The three filed out the door and to the car. Jimin was with his other friends for his project so they wouldn't be seeing him a lot but hoping he was doing well. Taeyong already knew who he was with but vowed to keep a secret. He also knew Yoongi would chew him out if his future boyfriend found out about it. He still didn't get their whole relationship but he didn't say anything. Mouths would be taped shut for now...

"Ah thanks hyung! Dont scare Mark now. Bye bye!" Jungkook hopped out the truck, watching his friends drive off to god knows where. It was already 6 o'clock and luckily they would only be getting study packets and no homework at all for the rest of the week. Ready to get started on the production of his song, he went up to the empty recording place with his lyrics in hand.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘌𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢

Jungkook pressed the stop on the soundboard, the song being completed. Euphoria... His friends were the cause of his Euphoria... Taehyung was the cause of his Euphoria. Pure bliss and happiness thrives within him when he looks at the people he loves. He was so hopelessly in love but he knew that eventually fate would come around and he could finally get that one. Maybe it was childish but, he was absolutely sure his first love would be his last love.

Like now for instance. "That was good..." A deep grumble was heard from the door way and Jungkook screamed out of fright. The lights were dim and it was late at night, around 9 o'clock maybe. There Taehyung was, standing there in all his delicious glory and staring at Jungkook with the most honest eyes. "Oh... Um... Thanks." Jungkook squeaks out while quickly packing up his things. "I'll be on my way sorry..."

"Hey... Um is Taeyong okay?" Taehyung looked up from hooded eyes, his voice heavy with disappointment. It was only natural since it was Taeyong who was talking bad about. "I didn't mean anything by what I-"

"Shut up. Don't say all of that, "heat of the moment" bullshit either." Jungkook dropped his persona for a moment as he glared viciously at his crush. "I don't know if Taeyong's okay. He seemed like he was but honestly it's hard to see at his nice little barrier that he built. Take your dick and go, Taeyong doesn't want your nasty apologies." Jungkook knew he shouldn't have spoken for his hyung but at the moment, it just felt so right. It felt good to be there for someone who was always there for him.

"Why are you speaking for him? I'm sure Taeyong would accept my apology... Didn't he teach you brats to respect your hyungs?" Taehyung had such a cocky little smirk on his face that made Jungkook pout and his chest swell with anger. "Can't drop your cute persona huh, Jungkookie... Taeyong's favorite cute little dongsaeng Kookie huh?"

"Shut the fuck up you prick..." Jungkook began to rethink his life choices. Taehyung crawled closer, Jungkook's back pressing against the sound proof walls. "What would Taeyong think about his little Jungkookie if I fucked him without his consent? Oh... That's right, his little Jungkookie wouldn't mind because he loves his hyung Taehyung.."

"Come on Jungkook, you know you want me. This your chance baby."

Jungkook gasp as Taehyung's cold tongue runs along his neck. No... No... Not here and not now... "Please stop... What- What is wrong with you?" Jungkook gathers himself, pushing Taehyung away quickly and grabbing his stuff just as fast. He didn't give the older time to reply, running out without looking back. He can't believe that actually happened...

"Taeyong-hyung!" Jungkook sobbed into the phone as he locked himself in the only bathroom. "Can you please-"

"I'm on my way Kook-ah..." The phone call ending and Jungkook waited patiently, drying his tears throughout. Taeyong had soon arrived, Mark in tow as they stormed into the studio. Jungkook didn't want them to confront Taehyung, afraid of what he would said so they left. Now without Taeyong leaving a massive dent on Taehyung's expensive car though. "Mother fucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors lovelys.


	4. Half and Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back bakc, any multi au's you guys want to see? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MORKIE PIE OR MARKAMELON! Lee Mark, I love you.

The car silent except for the light tapping of Mark's finger against the door handle. Mark was feeling uneasy and a bit out of place since he had just met Taeyong. He wasn't one for listening to rumours but he had heard some pretty nasty things about him. But with the way he treats him, Jungkook and Jimin, he believes that what he has heard is false. By how he talked to the man of the school, he realized how much of a mom that Jungkook had described Taeyong to be. Not as gentle like one but definitely along the lines of "Sweet and selfless but also Scary".

"You dance? Like dance dance?" Taeyong says, eyes darting over to the younger one for a quick second. Mark let's out a soft chuckle as he nods like the dumbass he is. "Yeah, whatever you mean by dance dance. Yes, I'm more of a hip hop dancer rather than the soft shit." Mark said with a enthusiastic tone that Taeyong is soon to grow fond of.

"Mmm I can't dance for shit apparently but I still do cus' it's fun and reminds me of sex." Taeyong laughs lightly when Mark hides his face in the palm of his hands, sinking into the seats. He was like Jungkook in a way of being endearing and soft and cute! Taeyong did like innocence... It looked cute on the right people and it was most definite his little Markie next to him with the red defined face and cute thin lips. There he was, simping off of Jungkook's new friend....

"You're so lewd hyung!!" Mark's voice cracks in embarrassment as he shakes his head in way that makes Taeyong laugh even more. "Yeah people tell me that. I'm used to it." Taeyong chuckled, parking in front of his small condo after a good half an hour. Mark was surprised that Taeyong owned his own place outside of the dormitories. Not many have a house or an apartment for that matter anyway. "Why do you stay at the dorms if you have a place like this?" Mark asked, his eyes widening in amazement at how nicely decorated the place was.

"Dorms are closer and me, Jimin and Kook had been friends since before we all went to college. Out of luck we ended up in the same dorm." Taeyong shrugs before walking into the actual studio part of his home, the corner of the room with microphones and speakers. Mirrors adorned every wall, LED lights along the top rim. Taeyong had a wild grin on his face as he hooked up his phone, putting on some American rap song that Mark never heard of.

"What are you doing hyung?" Mark questions as he sits on the wooden, having a feeling his ass would be hurting later. "Freestyling kid."

Surely Mark was flustered and entranced. Taeyong was dancing in his direction, his eyes locking with Mark as he head a massive smirk on his face. Mark's nose started to squint up out of embarrassment. It was the first time he ever been in the presence of such a sensual and calm Taeyong. His movements were seductive, every limb moving in a alluring way to pull him in. Mark couldn't help but blush as Taeyong sauntered closer to him, reaching out for his hand.

With a shaking hand, he grabbed it, being pulled up with such force to be pushed into Taeyong. Mark look down nervously, feeling awkward standing so close to the older. "Move kid." Taeyong whispered, his lips dangerously close to his earlobe. Mark's brain began to go wild... Is he flirting with me?...Taeyong started to dance again, a flushed Mark swaying with him. His rhythm was a bit off, he was hesitant to dance and mess up.

Taeyong just laughed as he pulled him in once more. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with the guy, aware of Jungkooks newly found protectiveness over Mark. He couldn't help it though, knowing just how Mark felt about Haechan. It irked him to say the least but he wouldn't say anything. He had enough on his plate already and Mark's feelings were just another meal to be fed to him. He was full, full with too many emotions to comprehend about his friends.

"Loosen up hyung." Mark's voice snaps him out of reality and back into the blissful atmosphere in front of him. Taeyong let Mark suck him in, not caring about the world around him for brief period.

All Jimin wanted was to see his friends. He had a pop quiz this morning which caused him to miss lunch with his hyung and dongsaeng's. But now he was stuck with his crush and a friend of his, in a tight recording room, with not air. This sucked for the fact that Yoongi wasn't bothered to talk to Jimin, more so smoke his dainty pot of weed in front of him. Jimin grimaced as the smell enveloped his senses, clouding his vision with translucent blotches.

"Um, you alright there?" Namjoon asked while nudging Jimin in his arm. Jimin nodded with a small sniffle as his anxiety got the best of him. What the fuck was he even doing with them anyway? They're working on two different things... Jimin's missing him isn't he? But why is he upset being in the presence of someone he likes? Because they aren't acknowledging he exist among him?

"Your presence is annoying, get the fuck out." Yoongi let out a groan as he looked at Jimin with hooded eyes. His tone was sharp and bitter, signifying he was serious about it. Jimin refused to flinch as he made his way to the exit without words. He wasn't a fighter. He doesn't like when people yell at him or snap at him. So when they do, he obeys and shuts up. That's always the best thing to do right?

"Jimin wait-"

"Joon hurry up! I wanna fucking leave already!" Yoongi yelled from his spot from boringly looking over some lyrics. Namjoon grimaced as his eyes moved in between the door and Yoongi. He couldn't understand how he was so unbothered to Jimin's feelings. Yoongi was soft in some ways and really didn't really give shit to people unless they deserved it. So what had Jimin done to get these comebacks from Yoongi? Why doesn't Namjoon, Yoongi's bestfriend know about them and their relationship?

"What the fuck was that about min?" Namjoon slammed the door, nearly pulling it off the hinges. Yoongi gave a nonchalant laugh as he impatiently tapped on the arm of the rolling chair. "I don't like him that's all. Why?" Namjoon scowled at him. "Its more than just "I don't like him"" He mocked, having a seat farthest away from him. "Stop lying to me. We all know you like Hoseok so why do you continue to treat Jimin like that? Actually why do you continue to treat him like that?!"

"I can't say."

"Thank you hyung." Jungkook and Jimin cuddled up on the couch, watching movies and thinking about life. Taeyong left to take Mark around to his dorm so they waited for him to come back for a proper thank you. Lee Taeyong, very protective like a mom and looks out for them. They were happy to know that they have a friend who they can trust with their life. But they didn't want Taeyong saving them all the time. Maybe Taeyong could learn to take care of himself truly. Jungkook tends to notice how much of a quiet person Taeyong is when it comes to his actual self.

"You two have school in the morning." Taeyong shuts the door quietly as he turns the tv off. Moans and groans erupt from the two guys as the pout and get up. "Fine mother." Jungkook sticks his tongue out and drags Jimin to his own room.

"Hey Taeyong, thank you.. for being there for us. I know how you hate to baby us but seriously hyung, if you need us to baby you back, we will." Jungkook grinned as Taeyong giggled softly.

"Kook that makes no sense but you two are my best friends. Don't worry about it... Now go to sleep or you guys are walking!" Taeyong smiles before shutting the door to his own room. Jungkook let's out a small huh in realization. Jimin opens an eye as he glares at the light switch, waiting for Jungkook to get the fuck to sleep. "Turn the light off you worm..."

"Oh shut up. Goodnight Jiminie pabo."

"Goodnight Jungcocka-doodle-doo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks so next chapter I'll do better, I get bored really quickly 💀💕

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm just a multi trying to fulfill my dreams of kpop. Don't hate me eheh.


End file.
